


Where are my drumsticks?

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A stuffed animal named bubba, Age Regression, Daddy Josh, Drummer Josh, Fluff, Innocent, Instagram usage, Little Space, Little Tyler, M/M, angel tyler, drumsticks, non sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tyler steals josh's drumsticks when josh needs them for work. He decides to pull a little prank.





	Where are my drumsticks?

Tyler was tiny and there was no doubt about it. He was short and had a small frame and little wings that sprouted from the center of his tanned back. He was undeniably gorgeous too, big brown eyes, soft plump lips and the softest whisper of freckles against his cherry cheeks.

There wasn't a thing about him that wasn't perfect and Joshua would always be the first to confirm so.

In Josh's opinion he was practically flawless and in Josh's opinion they were a perfect match.

Josh was in their shared bedroom getting dressed while little Tyler was in the living room sprawled out on the floor comfortably in nothing more than loose shorts. His sparkle enduced wings were closed around him and his attention was slowly drawn away from his movie when he spotted bright red in his peripheral vision.

With big eyes Tyler was staring at the red drumsticks his daddy had left on the coffee table, they looked fun and they were such a bright colour he couldn't help but grab at them.

He couldn't help himself, he loved watching Josh drum and since he was gonna be gone for an hour or two to go meet up with his band mates little Tyler needed something to remember his daddy by.

Normally Joshua would've gotten him a friend who knew about him having wings or sent him over to Dallon's or Ashley's but Tyler had told him he was feeling big enough to be alone although his state of mind was one of an eight year old.

His regression wasn't always down to one of a toddler and if Tyler had been feeling any littler Josh would've taken him with him but his angel told him with a big smile that he'd just cuddle up to his bubba and watch Disney movies till he got back.

So Josh agreed, he knew his angel well enough that when he said he'd be fine he almost always would be so that's how he ended up rushing out the door without his drumsticks.

It was completely lost to him that he'd need them. Tyler hadn't know Josh needed them either so he was holding them with little fists and admiring them.

They were a brand new pair, a shiny slick red and his daddy's signature was right at the bottom of them which made him grin slightly.

He held those in one hand and his bubba in the other and he sat comfortably snug in a blanket on their couch.

He didn't let go of the drumsticks for a good half hour before he got an idea, he'd photograph them. His daddy didn't usually let him have his phone when he was little because it was a big boy item but he really wanted to take a picture of the drumsticks.

They were just too cute and were a reminder of Joshua in the best way. He hopped off the couch, placing his bubba in the furrow of blankets before going on a search for his phone.

He couldn't quite remember where it was so he scampered around the house, drumsticks in hand and his wings fluttering behind him out of excitement. Eventually he found it.

His iPhone the one Josh had gotten him for Christmas last year, it had a fluffy pink case on it which he'd chosen himself and at first Josh had called it ugly and Tyler had almost cried because he loved it a lot. Josh apologized profusely though saying he was only kidding and reminded himself not to say stuff like that when Tyler was little.

Josh hadn't slipped up since then, he'd grown a lot as a caregiver.

He grabbed his phone giddily before setting the drumsticks on their bed, the white sheets making for a good background. He ended up taking a few minutes to remember his password, which was just 0000.

Josh had insisted it be something easy but no matter what Tyler always forgot it.

He ran to get his bubba too because he just knew she wanted to be in the picture too, so he grabbed her from the living room before frolicking back to the bedroom joyfully.

"There, you look super duper cute bubba" he giggled as he placed her on the bed beside the red drumsticks he's crossed over each other.

He hoped his daddy would like this and wouldn't be mad for touching his drumsticks, he just really loved them.

Once he found the camera app(which he kept mistaking for the photo gallery app) he stood up on the bed and peered the phone straight down and snapped about a hundred pictures since he forgot to take his thumb off of the button.

He hummed happily as he chose one and then he found his Instagram.

The app was buried around several others, mostly games. He was laid out on the bed, his stuffed bunny on top of his chest. His account was mostly pictures of him and Josh, him and his bubba and a whole lot of pictures that Josh took of him.

Josh had helped him make his account and naturally his username was littleangelty and he loved it tons. He didn't have many followers, it was a private account only for close friends.

He went to post the picture, the caption taking him 5 minutes to figure out and eventually he did it.

He was proud of himself even because he'd successfully taken a picture that wasn't blurry for once.

**_@LittleAngelTy: bubba loved Josh's drumsticks so she told me to give en a photoshoot to make m' feel pritty!_ **

It took a few minutes but eventually he got a comment.

JoshuaDun has commented.

Tyler opened Instagram excitedly at the notification, a large smile on his face his cherry cheeks blushing just from knowing josh had his notifications on.

**_@Joshuadun: looks like my baby has stolen my drumsticks for the day, you better be taking good care of them mister._ **

Tyler giggled and replied, promising that him and bubba were doing an excellent job.


End file.
